


（沙漏）灵犀在心

by WelkinAkiania



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania
Summary: *深陷暗恋的十六岁少女洛夫伦预警





	（沙漏）灵犀在心

**Author's Note:**

> *coffee mates的N周目激情创作，不要在意bug

灵犀在心

德扬·洛夫伦有时想，他缺少一个洞彻他内心的伴侣——不，这种说法太少女了，他斟酌一会儿，把用词改成了“能和他一起喝咖啡的伙伴”。作为队里的开心果，他拥有聚合队友的神奇能力，他身上独一无二的搞怪特性能迅速传染全队，使更多人看见他们放肆的笑容。然而，这与能填补他孤独的伴侣——不，伙伴——有本质区别，比如现在他透过后视镜看着车后座的穆罕默德·萨拉赫，微不可闻地叹了口气。

在成功地和腼腆可爱的埃及人搭上腔后，洛夫伦尝试了一百种办法验证他是否是自己寻找的那一个。他们的关系进展得很顺利，尤其是在可怜的埃姆雷·詹受伤后，他们彼此抛弃曾经的热身搭档而结为新的组合。时间延伸到这一个月，他们的亲密也从场上蔓至场下。第一射手搭乘主力中卫的便车成为常态，甚至当萨拉赫提出乘车前往颁奖礼时，洛夫伦也自然而然地同意了。

但是——洛夫伦又偷偷打量了一眼后座的男人，顺便感谢他的入睡给自己的偷窥工作带来了便利——每每他们同乘一车，总会发生各式各样的事来证明他们并不如表面上一般默契。洛夫伦仍记得上一次叫咖啡的故事，事后他和萨拉赫为这段误会对视着笑了许久，但他尚不能确定后者是否还在生自己的闷气，鉴于之后对方有好长一段时间未再坐上自己的车。

他眯起眼睛，镜中沉睡的队友像一头温柔的狮子，正在稍作休憩，也许他刚历经一场激烈的搏杀，抑或是有更阳光的黎明等待他走来。洛夫伦看见他穿着礼服打着领结预备着去迎满身荣光，却不合时宜地窝在自己的后座上打盹。很快这头狮子头一点，歪了下去，彻底消失在洛夫伦的视野里。

同样打扮一番的司机把视线移回至眼前路况上来，努力移去脑海中乘客沉眠的景象。他得承认，场下的萨拉赫是一视同仁的温柔，与他在草场上大开大合进球如麻的暴戾屠杀式张狂截然不同。埃及人一来到俱乐部就藉他的表现征服了一切人，他的张扬使球迷们为他高唱赞歌，他的温柔令队友们与他打成一片。在这群人中，洛夫伦坚信自己是与埃及之王走得最近的一个，但诚如他所想，“一视同仁的温柔”，他怀疑自己的优越感不过是一厢情愿。与马内一起作拉伸的萨拉赫、笑着出现在亨德森镜头里的萨拉赫，与今天敲打车窗，咧开嘴含糊不清地吐出搭车请求的萨拉赫，可能始终是一样的。

洛夫伦开着自己的车，越开越挫败。这种挫败感始于他看到萨拉赫毫不犹豫地坐到后座且以入睡之举摆出拒绝谈话的姿态之时，而并无终点。他磕磕绊绊地把车停进车位，回过头去唤另一人起床。

“喂，Mo？醒醒，我们到了！”

鉴于睡眼惺忪的萨拉赫太过可爱，洛夫伦忍不住暂时放下挫败感而多看了几眼。他看到萨拉赫一边揉着眼睛一边不知力度地推开车门，准备迈出车去。

然后，撞击的声音清晰地传入洛夫伦的耳朵。他下了车，看着邻车的米尼奥莱震惊地望着自己，“你在搞什么？”

“呃，不是我，是Mo……”洛夫伦的震惊程度同等，他还未反应过来眼前的状况，残存理智只许他先把责任卸到真正罪魁祸首的肩上去。

米尼奥莱移了眼睛，瞥见后门下车的萨拉赫，后者局促地回望过去，匿于胡须中的嘴唇一张一合，似乎正要吐出道歉的话语。

“不，不用，一切都好说！”门将先生脸上的怒气以肉眼可见的速度消失了，转而换了一副调笑式的谄媚。他们三人从车位里走出来，米尼奥莱拍了萨拉赫的肩以示原谅，末了还轻轻抹去他西装上的褶皱。

“如果德扬的车不好坐，记得找我。”比利时人一本正经地来了这个玩笑，引起三人同时默契地笑了起来。但当他们先后步入宴会大厅，洛夫伦落在最后，看着自己的同伴与别车司机谈笑风生的背影时，他确定那种挫败感业已卷土重来。

他低敛了眉目，再抬眼时又是一个成功球员的标准微笑。但他无法忽视心底愈加清晰的麻痒感。他心底冒起轻微的、浪潮似的失落，并以涨潮之势一浪一浪拍打上来。那个无人填补的孤独之洞，又一次吞没了他。

 

无论车程中洛夫伦多么挫败失落孤独，他走进会场时已经回复了活蹦乱跳笑逐颜开的常态。迎着无数闪光灯，维持脸上真假难辨的笑容，一路走过红毯，直到酒桌前洛夫伦才把自己从僵硬状态中解脱出来。

他挑了个空位多的酒桌坐下，右手边是一路同行的米尼奥莱，左手位空着。他回头看了眼会场之外，那里因逆光而黑漆漆一片，什么都看不见，但他明白萨拉赫就站在这片黑暗后的光明之中。他想了想，替左手位把餐巾铺开。

“哟。”米尼奥莱吹了个口哨，“我咋就没这待遇啊。”他向后防线伙伴挤眉弄眼，似乎非要令对方承认不可。

洛夫伦的脸迅速烧了起来，他本来想使自己的动作隐蔽一些，但现在他只能祈祷会场的灯光能庇护他免于被人发现脸红的二次凌迟，“呃西蒙，我就是顺手……”

米尼奥莱微微一笑，放过了困窘得快要钻到桌底的克罗地亚人——他没有揭穿对方连自己的餐巾都没展开的事实。这等尴尬的现状很快也被回过神来的洛夫伦发现了，他手忙脚乱地收拾了眼前的局面，视线又不由自主地飘向了门口，那里又有一位球员的身影从黑暗中悄然浮现。

“是维吉尔。”米尼奥莱嘟囔了一声。

洛夫伦刚伸长的脖颈瞬间缩下去一截，他下意识想回过头来，又自觉失态，只好继续把目标锁定在不断走进的来人身上。荷兰人维吉尔·范迪克西装革履缓步而来，他远远地就看见了同坐一桌的米尼奥莱和洛夫伦，嘴角浮现一个熟悉的笑容。

“Mo又被记者围住了？”这是米尼奥莱的提问。

“显然。”后防领袖耸耸肩，与提问者交换了一个心照不宣的微笑。范迪克顺手拉开洛夫伦左手边椅子，预备坐下，“Mo总是这么受欢迎……”

“别！”洛夫伦一句抗议卡在喉咙里，他看见范迪克惊讶地望着自己，而他可以想象自己的脸又一次灼烧了起来，“不是，我是说——”

范迪克低头看了一眼座位，餐具摆放得当，餐巾垫得整整齐齐，似乎没有哪里不对——不，似乎全是不对。他抬起头来，这一次脸上的惊讶又切换回那个心照不宣的笑容，是笑给他的后方搭档洛夫伦的，“德扬，我们都知道，身为一个上抢中卫，你有强烈的进攻欲望……”

范迪克脚下再迈几步，伸手拉开了再往左一个的椅子，“我们都理解你的这种心情，你想搭档一个前锋，而不是后卫。”

洛夫伦眼看着他隔一个座位坐下来，正合他意的举动却令他脸颊的灼热度再升一阶。而考虑到这是确凿事实，他又不懂如何反击，只得咬一咬牙，背靠在椅子上独自生闷气，也不知是生两个调笑的队友的，还是生不争气的自己的。

“别靠着了，要不要照照镜子看看自己表情是否迷人？Mo可是来了。”范迪克体贴地给出建议，换来洛夫伦的一个鲤鱼打挺和米尼奥莱的解释。

“他和Mo一块儿过来的。”

“哦？”范迪克挑起一根眉毛。一向严肃的荷兰人做这个动作有穿错衣服的反串喜感，尽管酒桌上没人注意到这个表情，“那我更加理解德扬了。失去一个前锋搭档总是令人沮丧。”

洛夫伦已经打定主意不去理这两个一唱一和的损友，他要把所有的完美表现留给今晚的主角。在这个灯火通明堪比公司年会的现场，所有人都只是萨拉赫的陪衬，他那么好，踢了这样优秀的一个赛季——

他目视着萨拉赫一步步走开，他尽可能使自己的眼神显得期待而不过分热烈。他想让对方读出自己发出的坐在这桌的邀请。他觉得自己的动作已经十分直白表露，就差起身亲自把那个众人钦慕的发光体拽到这个座位上……

“嘿，Mo！”

他打了个平常的招呼，满心欢喜地看到埃及人一步步靠近。不能替他拉开椅子，要内敛，德扬——天哪！你只是在邀请一个好朋友坐在自己身边，怎么害羞得像个十六岁的小姑娘！

如他所愿，萨拉赫不负众望地走过来，不负众望地坐在那个有圣光加成的座位上。洛夫伦侧了身给他留出拉开椅子的空间，看着十五分钟前还在后座上打盹的小狮子现在精神抖擞，像个真正荣光加身的王者。还是左手边，他又低头偷瞟了一眼，他的左臂隔着衬衫-西服-西服-衬衫贴着萨拉赫的右臂。比他们穿着半袖球衣在球场上相拥时隔膜更多，但距离更近——洛夫伦努力控制左臂传来的兴奋震颤，那种麻酥感顺着神经直攀胸膛，在他心脏激起更大的浪花。

咚，咚，咚。

他深吸一口气，左手从桌上滑下去，滑到大腿上，不经意间手指擦过萨拉赫的手背。他颤了一下，吓得连忙躲开，左手溜回自己领域独自回味偷尝的禁果。在一秒钟前，他蹭了一片温暖，那双手不输他主人的温柔，指间杀伐决断舍我其谁之张扬倒胜过踢起足球的双脚。

然他刚才触到的仍是另一个萨拉赫温柔的一角，剑气杀气一应收敛，乖巧地休憩——洛夫伦心里倏忽抖了，他难以抑制胸中的激浪，因情人温柔而升腾的温柔。

他又作几番深呼吸，向心脏的一侧瞥了眼，也许他身边坐着的那人仍是一视同仁的温柔。但他定睛了一秒，怔在当地。他无差地撞上萨拉赫低眉顺目微笑的余韵，仰头望他的瞬间。这个眼神私密暧昧，仿佛某个秘而不宣的暗号。

FIN.


End file.
